Going Crazy
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; gs ; collab with akashiwifeu ] Mulai dari teman gila yang memprovokasi program Mari Membuat Tubuh TY Lebih Berisi dan Seksi, hingga ajakan tak terduga dari seseorang. Rasanya Taeyong mau mati saja. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [Jaehyun, J. x Taeyong, L] [ JaeYong ] [ #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT ] [ M for Theme ]


**Going Crazy**

 **ONESHOOT ©** **takoyutaki** **ft. akashiwifeu** **, 2016**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **AU ; Absurd ; GS!Taeyong,** **Hansol, Ten, Doyoung.**

 **FOR #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT.**

* * *

.

"Hei, TY." Suara familiar menyapa indera pendengaranku. Aku otomatis menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang gadis Thailand tersenyum aneh padaku. Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul, si pengganggu nomor satu tapi anehnya aku masih saja berteman dengannya.

Aku menatapnya malas. Kedatangan Ten ke kelasku setelah mata kuliah statistika sialan itu bisa diartikan sebagai ajakan pergi ke kafetaria. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang rela pergi ke fakultasku hanya untuk mengajakku makan bersama. Aku merogoh iPhone-ku di dalam tas saat benda metalik itu bergetar terus-menerus sebelum menganggukkan kepalaku pada Ten. Itu pasti Mom, atau Mark. Karena seumur hidupku tak ada orang yang rajin mengirim pesan seperti mereka berdua.

Aku berdiri dan Ten dengan sigap langsung merangkul lengan kiriku. Aku masih sibuk dengan ponselku. Dad yang mengirimkan pesan, mengatakan bahwa aku harus ada di rumah saat liburan musim dingin nanti. Aku tidak mengatakan oke, tapi aku tidak menolak permintaannya juga. Aku hanya tidak bisa berjanji kalau aku akan pulang ke Seoul karena bisa saja ada urusan yang mendesak disini, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk pulang. Ten menjadi pemandu karena fokusku tertuju pada ponsel, meski ia pengganggu tapi ia bisa berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ten!" Seseorang dengan suara melengkingnya memanggil Ten, tapi alih-alih mendongak Ten justru asyik memeletkan lidahnya pada segerombolan cewek pemandu sorak yang tengah bergosip tidak jelas di koridor. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau gadis Thailand itu selalu memiliki masalah dengan kelompok cewek itu—mereka hanya terlalu genit dan tidak tahu malu karena terang-terangan menggoda Nakamoto Yuta, si _midfielder_ andalan tim sepakbola King's College yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari Ten.

Hansol Ji, mahasiswi semester tujuh dari Forensic & Neurodevelopment Science itu menatap jengah pada Ten yang masih saja memeletkan lidah sambil sesekali memberikan umpatan-umpatan pada segerombolan cewek pemandu sorak itu. "Hei, bocah ingusan. Aku disini."

Mahasiswi semester tiga Cultures, Media and Creative Industries itu menoleh lalu menepuk pundak Hansol keras. "Han! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengunjungi John? Wow, jadi gosip kalau kau terlibat _affair_ dengan dosen School of Management and Bussiness itu benar ya? Jujur saja, seleramu payah Han!"

"Sialan." Hansol menjambak kecil rambut Ten. "Maaf saja, tapi dosen yang pernah kau taksir di tahun pertamamu itu adalah suamiku. Jadi, apa aku mematahkan hatimu?"

"Orang itu suamimu?" Ten menatap Hansol dengan pandangan mengejek. Sudah tabiatnya seperti itu, tapi anehnya masih ada saja orang yang meladeninya. "Aku tidak percaya! Kami pernah sampai sesi _make out_ saat prom musim gugur kemarin! Sekarang siapa yang patah hati disini?"

Hansol tertawa sinis. "Ah, kenapa kau harus _make out_ dengan bajingan itu? Yuta adalah pasangan seks terhebat, dan kami menghabiskan satu minggu yang panas di apartemennya. Kau salah jika membandingkan John dengan Yuta; mereka berbeda kelas—kecuali kalau kau senang diperbudak oleh John dan mainan sialannya itu."

Aku menatap kedua orang ini jengah. Jujur saja ini bukan topik yang pantas untuk dibicarakan di tengah-tengah koridor seperti ini—tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk orang yang urat malunya sudah putus seperti mereka berdua. Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa itu adalah topik yang sensitif karena selama dua puluh tahun hidupku aku belum pernah melakukan seks sama sekali—kecuali untuk beberapa _blowjob_ maupun _oral_.

"Berhenti mengoceh, kalian berdua jelas-jelas melakukan pertaruhan konyol seperti bertukar pasangan tidur dan _foursome_ demi sebuah Volvo!" Aku tanpa sadar memekik saat menyebutkan dua dari hal gila yang pernah dilakukan Ten, Hansol, dan pasangan mereka masing-masing. "Aku tidak mengenal kalian. Dasar gila."

"Menjijikkan melihatmu bertingkah sok suci seperti itu," Ejek Ten. "Ingat siapa yang dengan sukarela melakukan _oral job_ saat pesta ulangtahun Young? Lubangmu boleh ketat, tapi mulutmu sungguh kotor. Ah, aku jadi penasaran siapa pria kurang beruntung yang akan mengoyak lubangmu... atau jangan-jangan lubangmu akan terkoyak oleh sebuah mainan?"

Hansol tertawa, dan aku iri setengah mati karena ia tetap anggun meski caranya tertawa kurang manusiawi. Ia menepuk pundak kami berdua sebelum akhirnya berlalu. "Aku ikut penasaran, tapi sayangnya John sudah menungguku di kantornya; kalian jelas tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan karena John seperti remaja yang kelebihan hormon. Akhir pekan nanti kita berkumpul di rumahku untuk membicarakan ini—sekaligus memberi rekomendasi teman satu malam yang bisa dipakai oleh TY. Dah."

"Usul yang bagus! Aku akan meminta Yuta untuk mengajak beberapa temannya juga kalau TY tidak puas bermain dengan satu orang saja." Ten tanpa sadar melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Sampai bertemu lagi di akhir pekan, Han!"

Hansol mengangguk, lalu ia melenggang pergi dengan anggun. Aku memperhatikan sosoknya yang memakai _skinny jeans_ , _tanktop_ putih dengan _blazer_ biru dongker, ditemani sepatu kanvas berwarna putih—dan itu membuatku bertambah iri. Dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh dua sentimeter dan rambut _amber_ yang selalu dibiarkan tergerai hingga mencapai punggung, Hansol menambah definisi tentang kesempurnaan dan keanggunan.

"Sinting. Aku tidak semurah itu." Aku menoyor kepala Ten setelah kepergian Hansol. "Maaf saja, yang kuinginkan adalah bercinta bukan sekedar seks."

"Huh, dasar kolot. Pantas saja tak ada yang mau denganmu." Ten mencibirku tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku bukan orang yang akan mendengarkan saat ada yang mencibirku. Persetan dengan itu semua. "Sudahlah, aku lapar. Ayo."

.

* * *

.

Kafetaria penuh sesak siang ini. Di pojok kanan, segerombolan cewek-cewek pemandu sorak yang hobi mencari masalah dengan Ten bergabung dengan anak-anak basket. Tapi tidak dengan kapten tim basket itu sendiri—Jaehyun Jung alias J—yang lebih memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di pojok kiri ditemani setumpuk buku tebal, _americano_ dingin, dan semangkuk _lasagna_. Perpaduan yang aneh, tapi kalau itu adalah Jaehyun maka orang-orang akan menganggapnya biasa saja.

Jaehyun sama dengan kami. Maksudku ia sama-sama orang Asia seperti Ten, Hansol, Yuta, Johnny (meski sebenarnya lelaki ini memiliki darah Amerika), aku, dan beberapa teman lainnya. Kalau saja wajahnya sedikit diberi corak Armenia dan Skotlandia maka Jaehyun akan menjadi orang Inggris yang sesungguhnya—semua itu berkat aksen Britishnya yang elegan dan unik. Dia seangkatan denganku dan Ten, hanya saja ia mengambil Biomedical Engineering.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jaehyun, bisakah aku menganggapnya sebagai kokain? Aku tidak paham tapi netra sehitam jelaga itu selalu membiusku; membuatku kecanduan untuk selalu mengarahkan pandanganku padanya. tatapannya begitu memabukkan dan berbahaya. Jaehyun adalah definisi kesempurnaan yang lain—ia tampan, segar, dan seksi. Siapa yang tidak mau berada dalam pelukannya? Meski hanya satu malam, kuyakin seluruh perempuan disini rela membayar jutaan pounds hanya demi memiliki satu malam yang panas dengannya. Sayangnya aku tidak—uang jutaan pounds bagiku lebih berharga untuk membeli pabrik coklat milik Willy Wonka atau sebuah Ducati. Mendapatkan Jaehyun secara gratis tanpa batas waktu adalah opsi yang paling baik; setidaknya dalam khayalanku.

"Hei, TY. Kemari." Oh, dewi Fortuna tengah berbaik hati padaku. Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya pada kami lalu ia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. "Aku tidak keberatan berbagi tempat denganmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ten?" Aku bertanya dengan ragu. Ten sudah mengeluarkan aura negatif sejak Jaehyun hanya menawarkan kursi padaku, dan itu membuatku merasa tidak enak.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, lalu ia menunjuk ke arah pukul dua. "Ten bisa duduk bersama pacar brengseknya di sana. Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari pekerjaan sampinganmu sebagai obat nyamuk diantara mereka berdua."

Ten tersenyum kecut sementara aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau meringis. Kulihat Ten mengangkat bahunya sebelum berlalu. "Sesukamu, J. Kalau begitu kutitip TY padamu."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri." Ujar Jaehyun. "Nikmati waktu kalian, tak perlu pedulikan TY karena ia aman bersamaku."

Ten melenggang pergi menghampiri Yuta sebelum akhirnya ia merangsek dalam pelukan pemuda Jepang itu dan mereka langsung terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman panjang nan panas. Aku menepuk dahiku sementara Jaehyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. Tapi tawa itu tak berlangsung lama karena Jaehyun langsung menarikku duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Aku mengetukkan telunjukku di dagu sebelum perhatianku tersedot oleh sebuah kudapan yang tengah dibawa oleh seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti replika Betty LaFea.

" _Large waffle with vanilla ice cream and cherry on top_." Jawabku dengan antusias. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku terdengar seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan, tapi kupikir aku tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya. "Aku membawa _banana milk_ jadi kurasa aku tidak akan memesan minuman apapun."

" _Banana milk_? Di hari seperti ini?" Jaehyun bertanya lagi dengan pandangan lurus mengarah padaku. Aku—entahlah harus seperti apa aku mendeskripsikannya. Persetan apakah Jaehyun sengaja melakukannya atau tidak, tapi lelaki Jung itu berhasil membuat wajahku semerah kepiting rebus. Aku mengangguk kaku dan rasanya aku ingin menangis karena aku bersikap di luar karakterku sendiri. Semuanya lagi-lagi karena pemuda Jung ini.

"Mom mengirimkan satu boks _banana milk_. Kubilang itu tidak usah karena hanya akan membuat kulkasku penuh, tapi ia tetap memaksa dan aku mengalah karena Mom selalu benar."

Jaehyun lagi-lagi tertawa. Perpaduan suara _husky_ dan lembutnya terdengar seperti deburan ombak di pantai saat musim panas—begitu menyenangkan. Ia mengusak rambutku sedikit sebelum beranjak untuk memesankan makanan untukku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jaehyun senang sekali tertawa, entah itu memang sifat alamiahnya atau sekedar intrik untuk memikat lawan jenis. Tapi tanpa melakukan intrik semacam itu pun, Jaehyun sudah lebih dari memikat berkat feromon berlebihnya.

Sepeninggal Jaehyun, aku mengeluarkan MacBook dari tasku untuk mengerjakan salindia yang harus kupresentasikan saat kelas Profesor Stamf. Aku ingin mengeluh karena Geografi Industri bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukuasai dengan baik, tapi melihat Jaehyun dengan segunung buku tebal yang isinya jauh lebih memuakkan dari materi Geografi Industri sedikit membuatku terhibur. Setidaknya aku tidak harus berkutat dengan rumus-rumus sialan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku? Baiklah. Namaku Taeyong Lee, atau kau bisa memanggilku TY. Aku berada di King's College atas kehendak Mom, dan aku mengambil Geography atas kehendak Dad. Meski bukan sesuatu yang kusukai, tapi Geography tidak terlalu buruk karena sesuai dengan diriku yang senang pergi mengeksplorasi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Rumahku di Seoul, tapi kini aku tinggal di sebuah kondominium milik Dad di London (yang benar saja, kau pikir aku akan tinggal di Edinburgh?!). Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, pengalaman asmaraku nol besar tapi aku tidak begitu buruk dalam memberikan _blowjob_ maupun _oral_. Tinggiku hanya mencapai seratus tujuh puluh tujuh senti, tapi Mom bilang itu terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan sehingga ia selalu memberikan kuliah gratis mengenai sulitnya mendapatkan pasangan hidup jika tinggi badanmu melebihi seratus tujuh puluh tiga senti—pria zaman sekarang lebih senang dengan wanita yang jauh lebih pendek darinya karena mereka tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menciumnya. _Alasan klasik_.

Yang ada dalam lingkaran sosialku hanyalah Ten, Hansol, Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, dan Taeil. Aku baru mengenal Jaehyun beberapa bulan lalu setelah aku dipaksa oleh Hansol untuk pergi menonton pertandingan basket kontra LSE. Aku tidak seanggun Hansol, tidak pula atraktif seperti Ten. Aku juga tidak semanis Doyoung! Aku adalah aku. Seorang Lee yang cuek, kecanduan rokok dan anggur, gila makan, dan tidak terlalu menonjol dalam bidang apapun. Aku adalah si rata-rata, temperamenku buruk tapi mereka masih saja mau berteman denganku. Aku sedikit kolot, tapi setidaknya aku akan menjadi orang yang paling waras ketika semua temanku sudah menggila.

Aku tidak peduli dengan _fashion_ , apapun akan kupakai kalau aku merasa nyaman (kemudian pilihanku akan selalu jatuh pada _jumper_ biru dongker, _tanktop_ hitam, celana denim yang sengaja kurobek bagian lututnya atau rok _jeans_ mini, dan _sneakers_ hitam yang kumal). Panjang rambutku tak pernah kubiarkan melebihi tengkuk, aku hanya perlu mewarnainya untuk memberikan kesan yang beda—dan musim panas ini aku mewarnai rambutku dengan warna terakota. Aku memakai parfum dengan aroma _pinewood_ , _tobacco_ , dan sedikit _petrichor_. Ten bilang itu adalah aroma yang buruk untuk seorang perempuan, tapi Jaehyun berkilah dan mengatakan kalau aroma itu cocok dengan kepribadianku.

Dan kau tahu, si rata-rata ini tengah berada dalam masa dimana ia tidak ingin berada jauh dari seorang pemuda Jung yang memiliki semua definisi dari sempurna, mewah, kharismatik, dan seksi.

Jaehyun kembali dengan nampan berisi makananku dan beberapa cemilan. Ia tersenyum tanpa dosa saat aku memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tahu nafsu makanmu sebesar nafsu John untuk menggagahi Han, makanya aku membawa semua ini."

"Sialan." Aku menyudahi pekerjaanku dan meraih nampan di tangan Jaehyun. "Berikan notanya dan masukkan ke dalam tagihanku. Aku akan membayarnya melalui rekeningmu."

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku ini seorang sponsor dalam program Mari Membuat Tubuh TY Lebih Berisi dan Seksi. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu." Jawabnya dengan santai. "Program itu diprovokatori oleh Ten dan John, dan kami berencana membuat badanmu seperti Irina Shayk. Tubuh seperti Barbie-mu itu kini kurang diminati, itu adalah latar belakang kenapa John dan Ten menggagas program ini."

Aku menyikut pinggang Jaehyun dengan garpu dan dibalas oleh pekikan geli darinya. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong, J. Sampai kapanpun berat badanku tidak akan bertambah kecuali saat aku hamil. Kau sendiri tahu hal itu."

Jaehyun nyengir seperti orang bodoh, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahku. Aku yang baru saja menyuapkan satu potong besar _waffle_ sontak panik. Orang ini sudah gila!

"Bercanda. Mau kau dengan badan kurus seperti ini atau seperti Irina Shayk, aku tetap suka padamu kok." Jaehyun masih mempertahankan cengirannya, lalu satu tangannya beralih mencubit hidungku. "Soalnya hanya kau yang bisa menjadi kelinci percobaanku."

"Menyingkir dariku, J. Aku tidak berteman dengan seseorang yang mengambil keuntungan secara gratis dariku." Aku menepis tangan Jaehyun dari wajahku dan melanjutkan makanku dengan damai. "Kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan dimana kau akan mengganti Mini Cooperku dengan sebuah Ducati atau Rolls Royce jika aku mau menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk semua makanan yang kau buat. Serius J, kurasa kita harus berhenti karena kau tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali—kau meracuniku perlahan-lahan dan aku ingin meminta kompensasi yang lebih besar dari sekedar Ducati atau Rolls Royce. Atau hentikan saja impian konyolmu untuk menjadi _chef_."

Jaehyun kembali mengusak rambutku, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Kami bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Ah, lebih tepatnya Jaehyun yang membiusku dengan tatapannya. Aku terhanyut oleh sorot tajam yang menyiratkan kelembutan itu—sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya jalan untuk kembali.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan percintaan panas selama satu malam di tempatku? Atau kau menginginkan lebih, seperti, satu bulan? Kujamin ini bukan sekedar seks, kita akan bercinta seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini."

.

* * *

.

Terkutuklah Jaehyun dan segala omong kosongnya. Setelah penawaran penuh dosanya tadi siang, aku berakhir menjadi orang bodoh diantara semua orang yang terjebak hujan di tempat yang sama denganku. Tapi setidaknya mereka lebih normal karena benar-benar melindungi dirinya dari terpaan angin kencang dan tetes air hujan, sementara aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh dengan membuat diriku setengah kebasahan.

"Ah!" Aku memekik kaget saat seseorang memukul bahuku cukup keras. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Taeil Moon berdiri di belakangku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aku menggeram rendah, kesal karena lelaki _tan_ itu memukul bahuku dengan sesuatu yang keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Moon?!" Tanyaku dengan galak. Taeil mendecih sebal, lalu kembali memukul bahuku dengan benda yang dibawanya. "Dan berhenti memukulku dengan payung sialan itu!"

"Mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, Princess?"

"Begitulah. Jangan bertanya padaku."

Taeil mengusak rambutku, lalu ia menyerahkan payung yang dibawanya padaku. "Sepupuku, dia dari Biomedical Engineering menitipkan ini padaku untuk diberikan padamu. Katanya, hubungi dia segera setelah kau sampai di apartemen dan maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang karena hari ini adalah jadwalnya berlatih."

"Biomedical Engineering? J? Tunggu—maksudmu kau dan J—?"

"Payah. Berapa lama kau mengenalku hah? Begitu saja tidak tahu. Kupikir aku harus mencuci otakmu agar kau tidak terus-terusan memikirkan cara bagaimana membeli pabrik coklat Willy Wonka." Taeil kembali memukul bahuku, tapi aku tahu kalau pukulannya kali ini hanyalah sebuah candaan. "Aku benci mengakuinya tapi J memang sepupuku."

"Kalau kau mencari gadismu, ia ada di selasar fakultasmu bersama Ten. Cepat temui sebelum ia berbuat sesuatu yang aneh karena Ten tidak akan pernah mengajak orang lain melakukan suatu hal yang normal."

Aku mengambil payung di tangan Taeil, lalu menendang pantatnya agar ia cepat-cepat menjauh karena aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengannya. Bukan hanya dengan Taeil, tapi dengan siapapun. Aku ingin segera mandi dan tidur, persetan dengan menghubungi Jaehyun. Yang saat ini ingin kulakukan adalah menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku buru-buru mengembangkan payung dan berjalan menembus hujan. Tapi baru berjalan beberapa langkah, seseorang tiba-tiba menubrukkan dirinya ke arahku lalu mencium pipiku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yuta Nakamoto tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanpa dosa. Satu lagi pengganggu datang.

"Kalau kau mencari Ten, ia ada bersama Young dan Moon di selasar Dental Institute." Aku menjauhkan Yuta dengan mendorong keningnya. "Berhenti menggangguku. Aku ingin pulang."

Yuta masih saja tersenyum, lalu tanpa diduga ia mencolek daguku dan kembali mencium pipiku. "Aku mendengar berita bagus tentang Putri Es yang pemalas ini dan aku butuh klarifikasi langsung darimu!"

Aku menatap Yuta jengah. Dia benar-benar salah memilih tempat untuk berbicara. Tapi karena aku tahu kalau kepalanya sudah pernah terbentur tiang gawang sebanyak tiga kali, jadi aku maklumi saja. Mungkin otaknya sedikit mengalami malfungsi. "Apa lagi?"

"J mengajakmu bercinta, apakah rumor itu benar?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Secepat itukah berita beredar? Tapi yang terpenting, siapa orang yang menyebarkan hal itu? Tanpa sadar aku menggeram, ini terdengar memalukan. Terlebih aku selalu menganggap bahwa hal-hal semacam seks dan sebagainya adalah sebuah privasi yang tidak perlu diketahui oleh orang banyak.

"Kalau rumor itu benar, berarti kau adalah gadis pertama dan satu-satunya yang diajak oleh J ke tempat tidurnya! Wow. Itu keren, Bung."

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Yuta, lalu mendorong dirinya kuat-kuat. Cukup. Aku muak dengan ini semua. "J dan aku hanya akan melakukan seks. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Nakamoto—aku hanya akan bercinta dengan orang yang kusukai saja."

.

* * *

.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasurku yang empuk. Akhirnya aku bisa rileks dan bersantai setelah seharian beraktivitas. Pikiranku pun menjadi sedikit lebih tenang—dan aku mungkin akan menghubungi Taeil dan Yuta untuk meminta maaf atas sikapku yang sedikit kasar. Bagaimanapun, mereka tidak bersalah dan hanya ada satu orang yang patut disalahkan.

Aku meraih ponselku di atas nakas. Sebaiknya siapa dulu yang harus kuhubungi? Taeil atau Yuta—

— _J is calling..._

Sialan. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Tak bisakah ia membiarkanku tenang barang sedetik saja? Sudah cukup tatapan mata dan kata-katanya yang membuat konsentrasiku buyar, ia tak perlu menampilkan eksistensinya dimanapun kapanpun seperti ini. Jariku tergoda untuk menekan tombol merah, tapi yang terjadi justru aku menekan tombol hijau.

 _"Akhirnya kau mengangkat panggilanku. Katakan padaku, dimana posisimu_?"

Aku mendesah lelah. "Apakah itu penting bagimu?"

" _Tentu saja. Apa kau sudah di apartemen? Kalau ya, aku sedang dalam elevator menuju unitmu_."

"APA? Maksudku, untuk apa kau datang kesini? Seingatku kita tidak punya janji."

" _Apakah itu penting bagimu_?"

"Sialan, jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku. Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu."

" _Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah hafal kata sandinya_."

Aku langsung bangkit dari posisiku. Panik, aku sedikit berlari menuju pintu utama. Aku akan memukul wajahnya begitu ia menampakkan dirinya disini. Aku sudah memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk memukul wajahnya kapan saja.

" _Hei, kau masih disana_? _Aku hampir sampai._ "

Aku memilih untuk tidak menimpali ucapannya. Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu—sebenarnya aku tidak percaya begitu saja waktu dia bilang kalau dia hafal kata sandi unitku, tapi Jaehyun Jung adalah orang yang tak terduga dan aku harus mewaspadai hal itu.

" _Baiklah. Aku sampai_."

Aku diam dan menunggu selama enam puluh detik dan aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku membuang nafas, mungkin Jaehyun hanya bercanda soal ini. Tidak mungkin ia tahu kata sandi unitku. Ya, itu tidak—

"Hai."

 _Crap_. Jaehyun Jung berdiri dengan gagahnya di ambang pintu unitku. Ia tersenyum dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Aku tertegun, tak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. "Darimana kau tahu kata sandi unitku?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ambigu lalu berjalan mendekat padaku. Aku diam mematung. Lagi-lagi sepasang netra itu mengunciku, mengirimkan friksi-friksi aneh namun menyenangkan melalui tatapan itu. Satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipiku sementara tangannya yang lain tetap memegang ponsel, dan ia bahkan tidak memutuskan sambungan kami!

"Tidak peduli darimana aku mengetahuinya." Jaehyun berbicara dengan nada rendah. Dan sialnya hal itu justru meruntuhkan pertahananku. Aku kalah oleh getaran-getaran aneh yang membuat wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan, yang mana getaran itu baru kurasakan sejak percakapan terakhirku dengan Jaehyun.

"U-untuk apa kau kesini?" Tolol. Kau benar-benar tolol, Taeyong Lee. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini di depan Jaehyun?

"Hm? Kupikir kau sudah tahu alasannya." Tangan Jaehyun yang menyentuh pipiku kini beralih memainkan rambutku yang masih basah sehabis keramas. "Aku membawa _pengaman_ , jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah kita duga di masa depan, aku siap bertanggung jawab."

Jaehyun mematikan sambungan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuhku, tapi ia justru mendorongku mundur melalui tatapannya. Disini aku adalah tuan rumah yang dikalahkan oleh tamunya sendiri. Aku melirik pintu utama dan aku bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan pintu itu tertutup.

Jaehyun menyeringai. Ia mendorongku terus hingga melewati ruang tamu dan berakhir di ruang tengah. Ia tiba-tiba terkekeh dan mengusak rambutku, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi malas. "Kupikir malam ini aku akan menemanimu mengerjakan tugas-tugas."

Aku masih berdiri seperti orang tolol, kemudian aku sadar bahwa Jaehyun berhasil mempermainkanku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan bocah itu menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini. "Aku tidak punya tugas apapun untuk besok."

"Ya. Kau punya tugas, TY." Jaehyun menatapku dengan datar, tapi itu justru membuat jantungku seolah dipaksa bekerja lebih cepat empat kali lipat. Ia meraih tanganku lalu mendorongku hingga aku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi semuanya tersendat di ujung tenggorokanku. Jaehyun menatapku lebih intens lalu aku mendadak menjadi bisu. "Kau punya tugas untuk memuaskanku."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadaranku. "Brengsek! Meski aku tidak masalah untuk memberikan _blowjob_ maupun _oral_ , tapi aku tidak serendah itu untuk melakukan seks!"

Buru-buru aku bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan menjauh. Kali ini aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Ia tidak seperti Jaehyun yang biasanya. Jaehyun yang kukenal selama ini adalah sosok yang baik dan kalem, meski ia terkadang tegas dan humoris dalam beberapa kesempatan, tapi Jaehyun tak pernah menunjukkan sisi liar seperti ini. Mungkin aku memang baru beberapa bulan mengenalnya, tapi aku yakin kalau Jaehyun bukan tipe orang yang mengagungkan seks. Ia bahkan belum pernah mengajak satu perempuan pun ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kau salah kalau berpikir kalau saat ini yang kuinginkan adalah seks denganmu." Jaehyun kembali membuka suaranya setelah beberapa saat kami lalui dengan keheningan. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu begitu tertekan. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku frustasi—kau terlalu sulit untuk kuraih."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Ya, kau memang tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana frustasinya aku saat aku tahu kalau perasaanku tak kunjung kau balas." Jaehyun meremas tangannya sendiri. "Berikan aku ya atau tidak, agar aku tidak terus terombang-ambing dalam kegamangan ini."

"J—"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku bukan orang yang mudah mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan gamblang, jadi tak cukupkah perhatianku selama ini padamu? Bahwa aku selalu menginginkanmu disampingku? Bahwa aku tak ingin kau jauh dariku barang sedetik? Bahwa aku selalu ingin mencium bibirmu dan membawamu ke dalam pelukanku? Tak cukupkah semua perlakuanku untuk kau baca? Perlukah aku menggunakan cara kotor agar kau tahu betap frustasinya aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku?"

Tanpa sadar aku sudah mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya, dengan satu tanganku merengkuh tangannya. Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja. Secercah perasaan hangat meresap dalam dadaku saat aku memusatkan perhatianku pada ucapan Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu, aku bukan pembaca yang baik, J. Tapi kurasa aku bisa menangkap maksudmu."

Jaehyun menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar. Oh sial, lagi-lagi tatapan yang menyedot atensiku. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Bukankah kau ingin status kita naik dari teman menjadi sahabat?"

"Sial TY. Biarkan aku membunuhmu sekarang juga."

.

* * *

.

Bohong kalau aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaehyun tempo hari. Meski tersirat, tapi aku tahu bahwa Jaehyun menginginkanku menjadi pacarnya. Tapi aku masih ragu dengan hatiku sendiri. Aku adalah tipe orang yang serius berkomitmen dalam berhubungan. Aku tak ingin nantinya aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang secara main main.

"Kau tahu, J adalah orang yang berkomitmen serius dalam hubungan, bodoh." Aku terlonjak saat suara Doyoung membuyarkan lamunanku. Astaga, gadis Moon Taeil ini berbakat sekali menghancurkan perdebatan batinku sendiri.

"Tahu apa kau soal dirinya, Young." Aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Euh," Doyoung tertawa, membuatku jengkel setengah mati. "Aku mengenal J dengan baik, TY. J sendiri pernah bilang kalau ia serius denganmu."

"Oke. anggaplah J seperti itu. Sedangkan aku? bahkan ingin menjalin hubungan saja masih ragu. Aku masih tak tahu apa yang kurasakan—"

"—kau merasakan kupu kupu berterbangan di perutmu, detak jantung yang tak beraturan, wajah yang memanas tiba tiba ketika kau berjarak dekat dengannya, dan yang terpenting, matanya selalu seperti menguncimu untuk tak beralih darinya?" Doyoung sudah menyerocos duluan sebelum aku selesai bicara. Tapi perkataannya langsung membuatku bungkam.

"..err, ya?" Akhirnya aku angkat bicara dengan ragu, setengah membenarkan. "Jujur, rasanya menyenangkan walau membuatku agak jengkel karena itu datang secara tiba tiba hanya ketika aku memikirkan ataupun bersamanya. Aku tak siap. Dan soal matanya.. entahlah. Aku benar-benar tertarik sejak pertama melihatnya."

"Nah. Artinya kau jatuh cinta padanya, TY."

"Mahasiswaku yang manis ini jatuh cinta pada siapa, memangnya?" Suara berat tiba-tiba menyambar, memotong pembicaraanku dan Doyoung. Doyoung didepanku sudah melompat keatas kursi. Cih, apakah anak ini sehari saja bisa tidak lebay dalam segala hal?

"Pak dosen yang tak terhormat, bisakah anda tak memotong pembicaraan antara kami berdua?" Ujar Doyoung sinis setelah kembali duduk manis di kursi.

"Untuk yang satu ini tidak," John _nyengir_ , lalu duduk disebelahku. "Jadi, TY yang jutek ini jatuh cinta dengan siapa?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu, Pak dosen," Doyoung mendramatisi cara berbicaranya. "Anak Biomedical Engineering ituloh, yang dipuja hampir seluruh mahasiswi disini."

"Diam, Kim," Aku mendesis. "Aku sendiri masih tak tahu perasaanku."

"Ah, J?" John tersenyum geli, lantas mengusak rambutku. "Dia juga menyimpan perasaan padamu, kan?"

"Ya," Aku mendesah lelah. "Lagipula, ia sudah menyatakannya padaku walau tak secara gamblang."

"Ternyata omongannya beberapa minggu lalu benar benar dilakukan." John menatap lurus keluar kantin. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan tersenyum simpul. Terlihat Hansol dan teman-temannya sedang bergerombol, berjalan kearah kantin.

"Kau sebenarnya mencintai J," Doyoung menatapku malas. Aku menatapnya, balas juga dengan tatapan yang sama. "Tapi pada dasarnya saja kau tak pernah jatuh cinta jadi kau tak tahu bagaimana gejalanya. Yakinkan dirimu sendiri. Ikuti kata hatimu, karena itu pasti yang terbaik."

"Tumben kau bijak, Young."

"Sialan."

.

* * *

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Hansol, Ten serta Doyoung hingga membuatku disini, di taman belakang King's College. Duduk di kursi tanpa tahu apapun karena tiba tiba aku diseret kesini. Sambil menunggu, kerjaanku hanya mengumpat, menyumpahi ketiga teman baikku ini akan cepat-cepat dihukum dengan sadis oleh pasangannya masing masing. BDSM, misalnya?

"Halo?"

Aku terlonjak. Suara familiar tiba tiba berbisik tepat ditelingaku. "Astaga!"

"Maaf," Aku menatapnya malas. "Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?"

"Itu sudah tahu."

"Maaf, TY."

"Tiada maaf bagimu, J. Kau tahu betapa kagetnya aku tadi?"

Jaehyun mengusap tengkuknya dan duduk disampingku. "Ya maaf. Aku tak ada niat."

"Lupakan. Jadi.. ada apa?"Aku langsung menembak pertanyaan itu ke Jaehyun. Ia terlihat kaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada urusan denganmu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Kalau kau tidak ada urusan pasti takkan menghampiriku, kan?" Kepalanya kupukul, membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Sakit!" Jaehyun mengaduh, membuatku tersenyum tipis. Jaehyun itu kalau sedang merajuk sangatlah imu—eh, apa yang baru saja akan kukatakan?! "Jadi.. bagaimana, TY?"

"E-eh?" Aku linglung, kaget karena tiba-tiba wajah Jaehyun sudah tinggal berjarak kurang dari 10 cm. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Itu," Jaehyun menggenggam tanganku. "Hubungan kita."

"Hubungan kita sudah naik pangkat kan, dari teman ke sahabat."

"TY, aku serius." Tatapan Jaehyun seakan memerintahkan jantungku untuk berpacu lebih cepat. Sebab setelah ditatap seperti itu, jantungku langsung berpacu dengan cepat. "Aku tak bisa terombang-ambing terus. Aku butuh kepastian."

"Untuk apa kau meminta kepastian tanpa suatu pernyataan yang gamblang?" Aku melepas paksa genggaman Jaehyun. "Lagipula.. aku masih ragu dengan perasaan ini. Ini masih terlalu asing bagiku, apalagi aku tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal percintaan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaehyun menyeringai. "Akan kubuat kau bisa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tutup matamu, rasakan dan nikmati, lalu kau coba terjemahkan, apa yang kau rasakan. Kalau kau yakin kau mencintaiku juga, gigit bibirku. Kalau tidak, ya tidak, langsung lepas saja ciumanku." Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut, Jaehyun sudah membungkamku dengan ciuman. Hanya menempel, tak lebih. Tangan Jaehyun melingkar di pinggangku, merengkuhku dengan erat. Aku perlahan mulai menutup mata, coba menuruti apa yang di instruksikan oleh Jaehyun.

Rasanya.. nyaman dan menyenangkan. Rasa itu membuatku tak ingin lepas, tak ingin pergi, hanya ingin mengecap terus hingga bosan. Walau sepertinya takkan bosan. Rasa yang sama terus menyelinap ke hatiku, membuatku mulai sadar perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Aku mulai melumat bibir Jaehyun dengan ragu-ragu, masih berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Aku merasakan Jaehyun tersenyum dalam ciuman kami, membuatku ikut mengulas senyum tipis. Aku masih terus melumat bibir Jaehyun, hingga hatiku yakin sepenuhnya apa yang telah terjadi pada perasaanku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menggigit bibir Jaehyun perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm dariku ini. Perlahan aku melepas ciuman kami. Wajahku sudah memerah, seperti warna kesukaan Ten.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan aku hanya tersenyum, mengisyaratkan kalau aku juga mencintainya.

Sangat.

* * *

.

 **END.**

.


End file.
